Tiny ToonsPower Rangers Turbo Crossover Paordy 3
by Charles Roberts
Summary: It a Crossover with the Tiny Toons/LT/Anamaniacs/My Charture Playing the roles of the Power Rangers and Villiens scene Anamaniacs did one!


Power Rangers Turbo/Tiny Toons Adventures   
Fifi=Pink-Katherine, Cassie   
Babs =Yellow-Tanya, Ashley   
Buster =Blue-Justin   
Plucky =Green-Adam, Carlos   
Alexander Armington=Red-Tommy, T.J.   
Blue-Blue Senturion (transports)   
Black-phantom Ranger D-Boy = Rocky  
Daffy Duck = Zordon   
Shirley Mc Loon = Alpha 5   
Dot = Dimitria   
Pinky = Alpha 6  
The Brain = Lerigot  
Villians   
Rebutla=Divatox   
Roddrick=Rygog   
Montana Max=Elgar   
Danforth Drake=Porto   
Eymira=Momma D.   
Fat Cat=General Havoc   
Pefecto Preep=PutraPods   
TTA Villians=Piranhatrons   
TTA Villians=Chromites  
Cilvilians   
Lola Bunny = Ms Appleby  
Wakko = Bulk   
Yakko = Skull  
Bugs = Lt Stone   
Sylvester = Mr Caplan   
Jeff  
Man #2  
Various students/teachers   
Two kids   
Starring Monsters   
Fish Guy = Amphibitor  
  
With the recent crisis handled, Alexander has returned to his stock car   
training. The opening shot of the moving car is followed by one of   
Alexander behind the wheel, the road as seen from his perspective, shots   
of Tommy shifting gears and accelerating, another shot of him behind   
the wheel, and finally one of the car zooming off-screen.]   
[Cross to an exterior shot of the Youth Center. Inside, Plucky, Fifi, and   
Babs are sitting together at one of the Juice Bar tables. The three   
of them have removed their graduation gowns at some point, although   
not everyone has followed their lead. In the background, Justin can   
be seen waiting at the counter.]   
  
Fifi : Hey, I wonder how Alexander's doing at his race training?   
Plucky : I'll bet he's having a blast.   
Babs : [to Fifi] Hey, did you find out about your student teaching   
assignment?   
Fifi : Well, as a matter of fact I'm gonna be working with the   
incoming freshmen at Angel Grove High.   
  
[As Fifi speaks, a female student can be seen receiving congratulatory   
hugs in the background.]   
  
Babs : [enthusiastically] That's great!!   
Fifi : [smiling] I know. I'm-   
  
[Buster, who has returned from the counter, places a glass on the   
table next to Plucky.]   
  
Sylvester: [interrupting] Speaking of incoming freshmen, Justin, I've   
been looking for you.   
Buster : For me?   
Sylvester : Yes, the results from your Equivalency Test were passed   
along to me.   
  
[Buster blinks, looking a little unsure of himself.]   
  
Sylvester : Kids, it seems we have somewhat of a prodigy on our hands.   
[puts arm around Buster's shoulders] So, -   
  
[babs regards Buster, visibly impressed.]   
  
Sylvester : [off screen] -as of this Fall, -   
  
[Plucky beams at Buster.]   
  
Sylvester : [off screen] -you'll be attending Acme Acers High.   
  
[Buster appears stunned by this information(albeit mildly). Plucky grins   
again and turns towards Babs.]   
  
Babs : [to Justin] Congratulations!   
Buster : [smiling] Thanks.   
  
[Fifi exhales audibly and sinks back into her chair, delighted by the   
news. Buster stands there smiling around at his friends; the young   
man of the moment, as it were.]   
  
[Opening credits.]   
  
[Elsewhere, Rubella's Subcraft is patrolling the depths of Acme Acers   
Lake. Over in the control room, an excited Roddrick is standing near a   
collection of plundered loot.]   
  
Roddrick : I can't believe it! In a few minutes, the Earth will be   
totally defenceless!!! [laughs]   
  
[Montana approaches and whacks him on the shoulder.]   
  
Montana : Well, what are you waiting for? Hit the road already!   
[grabs sides of Roddrick's dome] You can do it, baby! Huh-hahh!!   
  
[Rubella steps between them, shoving Montana aside. She slowly paces   
across the room, keeping her back turned whilst issuing Roddrick with   
his orders.]   
  
Rubella : Oooohhh, Roddrick! Prepare to launch a full offensive -attack-   
on Acme Acers.   
  
[Montana laughs.]   
  
Roddrick : Yes, Rubella!   
Rubella : [smiles menacingly] Soon, -nothing- will stand in my way.   
  
[Cross back to a close-up shot of Buster in the Juice Bar. At the   
counter behind him, someone shakes hands with a purple-gowned   
student and sits down nearby.]   
  
Buster : I can't believe I'm gonna be in High School. I'm not even   
tall enough to reach the lockers. [grins]   
  
[Plucky, Fifi, and Babs chuckle(Sylvester has left at some point). It   
can now be seen that Plucky is chewing on something, possibly a straw   
or drink-stirring implement. At the counter, the student in purple   
removes his mortarboard as he speaks with his neighbour.]   
  
Fifi : [putting arm around Buster] Don't worry about it, you're   
gonna do great!   
Plucky : Yeah.   
Babs : You will.   
  
[Plucky smiles at Babs, an expression which soon fades in response to   
the sound of a beeping communicator. Fifi covers hers for a moment   
and looks around warily, as does Babs. Plucky spits whatever he was   
chewing into his glass, and the four of them hurry away.]   
  
[Switch to an exterior shot of the Power Chamber. Inside, there is a   
close focus on a murmuring Lerigot.]   
  
Plucky : [off-screen, surprised] Brain?   
Brain : Rangers.   
  
[Plucky, Fifi, Babs, and Buster approach Brain. Fifi kneels beside him   
and takes his hand. Shirley hovers behind Buster.]   
  
Fifi : [pleasantly amazed] What are you doing here?   
Buster : How is your family?   
Brain : Family good. Baby big!   
  
[The Rangers laugh, unaware of the seriousness of the situation.]   
  
Babs : [touched] Lerigot, you didn't have to travel this far just   
for our graduation!   
Brain : [compassionately] Ohhh...[looks toward Zordon]   
Daffy : I'm afraid there is more to it.   
  
[Shirley is now sobbing to himself.]   
  
Fifi : [troubled] Shirley, what's the matter? [stands up] Daffy?   
Daffy : There is no easy way to tell you this, Rangers.   
Plucky : [seriously] Tell us what?   
Daffy : Lerigot has returned to give me my freedom. I will soon   
return to my home planet to rejoin my own family.   
  
[Babs stares at Daffy without blinking, focused upon his every   
word.]   
  
Daffy : [off-screen] I realise this is difficult, Rangers, -   
  
[Plucky regards Daffy with sad eyes.]   
  
Daffy : [off-screen] -but the time has come to bid farewell.   
  
[Fifi blinks and looks down for a moment.]   
  
[Cross back to an exterior shot of the Subcraft. Inside, Danforth waddles   
across the control room in a tremendous hurry, gasping for breath.]   
  
Danforth : Oh! Oh! [gasps] Oh, my! Oh, oh, your Evilness!   
  
[He hurries past a sniggering Montana and over to Rubella, who is   
looking through the periscope.]   
  
Danforth : I have important news! [more gasping]   
Rubella : [looks away from periscope, annoyed] What?   
Danforth : [catches breath] Well, you see, i-it's just that-   
Rubella : Would you spit it out already?   
Danforth : [normally] I have monitored another being travelling through   
the wormhole towards Earth.   
Rubella : Who is it?   
Danforth : You should see this one for yourself.   
  
[Rubella scoffs and takes a look through the periscope.]   
  
Rubella : [shocked gasp] No!   
  
[She turns away from the viewfinder, now geared towards but one thing:   
containment.]   
  
Rubella : [urgently] Montana!   
Montana : [excitedly trundling over] Aunty R?   
Rubella : Begin ground manoeuvres to keep those Power Rangers busy.   
[thinks quickly] Danforth.   
Danforth : [off-screen] Yes?   
Rubella : [emphatically] Find a way to close the wormhole. -Now-.   
Danforth : C-close it?   
Rubella : [slowly, dangerously] You heard me. -Close- that wormhole.   
[tenses angrily]   
  
[Back in the Power Chamber, Plucky, Fifi, and Babs are standing in a   
line facing Zordon. Justin is off-screen.]   
  
Plucky : I can't believe you're really leaving. And Shirley, too!   
Daffy : I'm afraid so, Plucky.   
Fifi : [sadly] It's just not gonna be the same without you.   
Babs : I mean, who's gonna cover our backs?   
Daffy : I have made arrangements for that, Babs. You will not be   
alone.   
  
[Cross back to an exterior shot of the Subcraft.]   
  
Danforth's voice : I have completed my plan, your Wickedness.   
  
[Over in the control room, Rubella is wasting no time.]   
  
Rubella : [impatiently] Well? What is it?   
  
[The "lift doors" open to admit the red-eyed, green-skinned amphibious   
monster last seen waving a pair of over-sized cutlery at the start of   
"Shift Into Turbo Part I". This closer perspective affords a better   
description as follows.]   
  
[The monster's head is formed roughly like the letter T; his narrow   
face and chin forming the "vertical stroke" and his over-sized eyes   
forming the "horizontal stroke" on either side. A blue cap is nestled   
in the space between these eyestalks. His teeth are white and set in   
blue gums, the lower ones jutting out in front.]   
  
[He is wearing blue pants, to which red utensil pouches are attached,   
and something resembling a gold breastplate which reaches to the base   
of his chin. Same-coloured gauntlets and shoulder plates supplement   
his armour, leaving his upper arms and, as will later be seen, part   
of his back unprotected. His breast and shoulder plates are lined   
with extra sets of teeth. A curled red tongue sticks out from the   
top of the breastplate.]   
  
Monster : [belligerent] Dohh, it's about time! Ohhh, I've been waiting   
on that stupid planet for you guys to call me foreverrr!!!   
  
[As he speaks, the monster stomps over to Danforth who is holding another   
odd device.]   
  
Danforth : Fish Guy will place this device on Earth to close the   
wormhole.   
Rubella : [forcefully] Excellent! Now get up there and do it.   
  
[Back in the Power Chamber, Brain is about ready to begin. Shirley is   
stationed at one of the consoles in the background and he starts the   
scene by pressing a few keys.]   
  
Brain : Must hurry. Circle, please. [murmurs]   
  
[The four Rangers start to form a circle around Brain.]   
  
Fifi : Wait! What about Alexander? He'd never forgive himself if he didn't   
get a chance to say goodbye.   
  
[Just then there is a shower of red energy as Alexander makes his belated   
appearance. Fifi heaves a sigh of relief and smiles.]   
  
Plucky : [rather tense] Alex. You made it.   
Alexander : [smiling] Are you kidding me? I couldn't miss this!   
  
[As he speaks, Alexander hurries to take his place in the circle. The five   
Rangers are now standing around Brain in this order: Alexander, Buster,   
Babs, Fifi, Plucky.]   
  
Daffy : I had already informed Alex. of our situation. Brain, you   
may begin.   
  
[Brain holds up his Golden Key, murmuring as he activates its power.   
The tip of the Key glows brightly, discharging golden sparkles.]   
  
Daffy : Goodbye, Rangers. Know that the Power is always within you.   
  
[Meanwhile, Fish Guy is in the process of setting up his device in   
an isolated section of the city. A small monitor can be seen at the   
base of the device, blank for the moment, and he pushes it like a   
button. Green energy flows into a tube at the top of the device,   
where it gathers intensity and then shoots into the sky.]   
  
Fish Guy : [straightens up, cheering] Heeheehee! INCOMING! YES!!!   
  
[The green beam enters the wormhole. Moments later, an energy pulse   
travels along the beam and into the portal, which is then rocked by   
stormy flashes as the sabotage begins.]   
  
[The Power Chamber Alarm begins to sound. The released energy from   
Lerigot's Golden Key fades away.]   
  
Shirley : Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! [pushes console keys] Daffy! There is a   
problem with the wormhole!   
Daffy : If we don't hurry, we may have to stay. Maybe we'll be able   
to return home another time.   
Buster : [insistently] You can't miss your chance to go home!   
Shirley : Ai-yi-yi-yi-yii!   
Brain : [simultaneously] Ohhh....   
Daffy : Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe.   
  
[The Rangers head over to the monitor, followed by Brain and Shirley.]   
  
Zordon : I'm afraid there is a more urgent problem that must be   
attended to.   
  
[The monitor shows a small fleet of dark, animal-shaped vehicles out   
near the mountains. One of them is being driven by Montana, who looks   
noticeably different. His head is taller and his yellowed teeth and   
eyes have become white, but the greatest change is reflected in his   
leering expression; whereas previously he seemed comically stupid,   
now he appears to radiate an evil depravity.]   
  
Babs : It's Montana! He's heading into Acme Acers.   
Plucky : We'd better head him off in the Zords.   
Fifi : [nods quickly]   
Alexander : Right. Shift into Turbo! [makes fist] Huh!   
  
[Cut straight to the Morphing Sequence without showing any insertion   
of Turbo Keys.]   
  
Buster : Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Blue Ranger]   
Plucky : Desert Thunder, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Green Ranger]   
Babs : Dune Star, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Yellow Ranger]   
Fifi : Wind Chaser, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Pink Ranger]   
Alexander : Red Lightning, Turbo Power! [morphs into the Red Ranger]   
  
[Cross directly to the interior of Red Lightning. The layout is now   
different to that shown in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie; one notable   
change being a silver, italicised 1 inside a red circle at the rear   
of the cockpit, the same number as on the Zord's roof and the patch   
on the Red Ranger's shoulder. The cockpit itself appears smaller,   
less fancy, and the pilot's seat has been replaced by a red go-cart.]   
  
Red Ranger : Okay, guys. [touches chest] Let's stop him! [makes fist]   
  
[The five-strong dark fleet advances. Elgar is again shown inside one   
of the cockpits, although said vehicle remains unidentified at this   
point.]   
  
Montana : You can't stop me, you fools! I'm Montana Max!   
Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] Yeah? We've stopped better than you!   
[makes a fist]   
  
[Red Lightning's indicator light blinks. Mountain Blaster responds in   
kind, flashing its lights(including the five mounted on top) as it   
overtakes the other Zord.]   
  
Red Ranger : [as Mountain Blaster goes by] Looking good, Buster!   
[gives a thumbs up]   
  
[This is followed by a brief shot of Wind Chaser's front left side.]   
  
Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] Now, let's show -our- stuff!   
  
[One of the dark vehicles(with the horns of a bull) looms up behind   
Red Lightning. Red Lightning's lights begin to flash as a giant   
claw opens up and latches onto the back of the Zord.]   
  
Red Ranger : [jolted] Whoa!   
  
[Red Lightning swerves from side to side, trying to escape from the   
pursuing bull vehicle. Sparks fly.]   
  
Red Ranger : Ah, guys?   
  
[This is followed by a close shot of Red Lightning and then a side   
shot of the latched-on claw. The Blue Ranger observes his leader's   
predicament from Mountain Blaster.]   
  
Blue Ranger : Alex, hold on! I'm on my way!   
  
[He swerves Mountain Blaster around ready to go on the offensive. In   
the quick flash of images that make up this sequence, it can be seen   
that the cockpit now contains a blue go-cart(in place of the pilot's   
seat) as well as a silver, italicised 2 inside a blue circle at the   
back. The number 2 is still on the tailgate but now the words "POWER   
VEHICLE", in white, have also been added.]   
  
[The Blue Ranger presses down on the accelerator and smashes Mountain   
Blaster into the bull vehicle, freeing Red Lightning. Red Lightning   
zooms away.]   
  
[Focus now upon Wind Chaser. In keeping with the newly established   
theme, its cockpit now features a pink go-cart and an italicised   
silver 5 in a pink circle at the back.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Uh-oh.   
  
[She turns her head to discover one of the dark vehicles, shaped like   
an elephant, giving chase.]   
  
Pink Ranger : [turning back to the front] Huh?   
  
[Wind Chaser is heading straight for another member of the evil fleet,   
this one bearing a porcine snout and curly tail.]   
  
Pink Ranger : [panicking] Ah! Ah! I gotta think fast!   
  
[Back in the Power Chamber, Shirley is also panicking. He hurries over   
towards Brain, who is staring at the (off-screen) monitor.]   
  
Shirley : Ai-yi-yi! Zordon! The hole is closing!   
Brain : Closing too fast.   
  
[The monitor shows Fish Guy's beam assaulting the wormhole.]   
  
Daffy : Lerigot's right. The wormhole is dissolving at an   
accelerated rate.   
Shirley : Oh, -hurry-, Rangers!   
Brain : Ohh...   
  
[Cross back to Wind Chaser's cockpit.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Whoa! [quickly pushes button] Wind Chaser, Split Mode!   
  
[One of Wind Chaser's lights flashes. Wind Chaser splits in half and   
passes by on either side of the pig vehicle. The elephant vehicle   
smashes into the pig vehicle and causes an explosion.]   
  
Pink Ranger : [sarcastically] So sorry! [snaps fingers]   
  
[Wind Chaser(now whole again) turns around and drives off. Cross now   
to the cockpit of Mountain Blaster.]   
  
Blue Ranger : [excited] All right, a jump!   
  
[Sure enough, Mountain Blaster is heading for an incline in the road.]   
  
Blue Ranger's voice : Here goes!   
  
[Mountain Blaster performs the jump.]   
  
Blue Ranger : [in Mountain Blaster] Oh, man, that was so cool!   
Pink Ranger : [in Wind Chaser, chuckles] Calm down, Buster. Begin   
Docking Sequence! [pushes button]   
  
[Wind Chaser splits again, completes its transformation into two arms,   
and joins onto the sides of Mountain Blaster. The docking is rough,   
setting off an air bag inside Wind Chaser's cockpit.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Whoa! That was a rough one.   
  
[She starts her go-cart moving backwards.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Here goes!   
Blue Ranger : [inside Mountain Blaster, doing the same] Me, too!   
  
[Both of them arrive, sans go-carts, in the otherwise empty cockpit of   
the Turbo Megazord, which once again appears different to that shown   
in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. It looks somewhat dingier and now   
contains a rear door which bears a C logo against a triangular yellow   
background. The Pink and Blue Rangers still have the same seating   
positions, though.]   
  
Blue Ranger : Cool!   
Pink Ranger : Wow.   
  
[The Pink Ranger gets up and goes over to the Blue Ranger.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Isn't this new Megazord fantastic, Buster?   
Yellow Ranger's voice : [cheerfully] Here we come, guys!   
  
[Dune Star and Desert Thunder are approaching the Wind Chaser/Mountain   
Blaster combination from the front, Desert Thunder to its right and   
Dune Star to its left.]   
  
[The Green Ranger turns his steering wheel hard to the right and the   
Yellow Ranger turns hers hard to the left. These brief glimpses show   
an italicised silver 3 inside a green circle at the back of Desert   
Thunder's cockpit and an italicised silver 4 inside a yellow circle   
at the back of Dune Star's. As with the others, both Rangers are now   
seated in go-carts(green and yellow respectively).]   
  
[Desert Thunder and Dune Star turn back the way they came, now on the   
opposite sides of Mountain Blaster/Wind Chaser. The Pink and Blue   
Rangers watch them go past through the front screen of the cockpit.]   
  
Blue Ranger : [chuckles] See you soon, guys!   
Yellow Ranger : [in Dune Star, to the Green Ranger] Buster's sure   
having a good time with this!   
Green Ranger : [in Desert Thunder, laughs] He's a kid with a new toy,   
let him have some fun! You did, remember? C'mon!   
  
[And with that, he turns his steering wheel to the right. Their lights   
flashing, Desert Thunder pushes against the side of Dune Star but the   
two Zords refuse to dock together. The Yellow Ranger is jolted by the   
impact. Desert Thunder falls away and goes in for another attempt.]   
  
[Inside the Turbo Megazord cockpit, the Pink and Blue Rangers have   
resumed their seats. They now appear to be wearing shoulder straps   
of some kind.]   
  
Pink Ranger : It sure is a tough way to dock! Hope we'll get better   
at it.   
Blue Ranger : We have to. We can't get much -worse-!   
  
[Cross back to Dune Star and Desert Thunder.]   
  
Yellow Ranger : [in Dune Star] Let's try again. Okay, you ready?   
Green Ranger : [in Desert Thunder] Yeah, ready as I'll ever be.   
  
[There is a quick shot of the two Zords and then...]   
  
Yellow Ranger : [in Dune Star] Let's do it!   
Green Ranger : [in Desert Thunder] Now!   
  
[The Green Ranger wrenches his steering wheel to the right and the two   
Zords finally dock together side-by-side. The Yellow Ranger hits the   
brake and turns her steering wheel to the left. Dune Star and Desert   
Thunder spin around, their front sections now aligned with the front   
section of Mountain Blaster.]   
  
Blue Ranger : [inside Megazord cockpit] All right, they did it! I'm   
right behind you, guys.   
  
[The Blue Ranger activates something which causes Mountain Blaster's   
bumper bar to split and fold up above the Zord's bonnet. As Mountain   
Blaster/Wind Chaser draws close to Dune Star/Desert Thunder, another   
of the dark vehicles, in the form of a scorpion, starts blasting at   
them.]   
  
[Undaunted, Dune Star/Desert Thunder join onto the front of Mountain   
Blaster. The Yellow and Green Rangers appear in the cockpit alongside   
the Pink and Blue Rangers, similarly equipped with shoulder straps.]   
  
Pink Ranger : [applauds] Yeah! Good work, guys.   
Yellow Ranger : Yeah, we finally got it.   
Green Ranger : Now, let's go get some bad guys! [points finger]   
  
[The laser-firing scorpion promptly turns to retreat but can't get out   
of the way fast enough and the four-fifths completed Megazord slams   
into it with the back-ends of Desert Thunder and Dune Star. There is   
a small explosion as the fourth member of the evil fleet is taken out   
of the running.]   
  
[Focus again upon Red Lightning.]   
  
Red Ranger : [in cockpit] All right, good one. Now, it's my turn!   
  
[He turns his Zord around and accelerates but gets cut off by the last   
dark vehicle(Red Ranger : Whoa!), which is being driven by a laughing   
Elgar. Focus briefly on Red Lightning's cockpit and then cross back   
to Elgar's vehicle.]   
  
Montana : Going somewhere?   
  
[Montana swerves back and forth in front of Red Lightning, preventing it   
from reaching the others. The two of them are then shown travelling   
on a cliff-side road(Elgar still in front, on the outside edge). The   
four conjoined Zords are moving along a lower, parallel road.]   
  
Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] As a matter of fact, yes!   
  
[He slams down the accelerator and pulls ahead of Montana.]   
  
Montana : [in dark vehicle] I don't think so, Ranger!   
  
[Montana side-swipes Red Lightning, causing the Zord to drop back.]   
  
Red Ranger : [jolted] Wha! Whoa!   
  
[He quickly regains control, though, and before long they are racing   
neck and neck.]   
  
Montana : [in dark vehicle] Back for more, huh?   
  
[Montana forces his vehicle against Red Lightning and starts bashing   
into the Zord. Sparks fly as Red Lightning's left side is ground   
against the cliff-face.]   
  
Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] Oh, man!   
Montana : [in dark vehicle] Hahaa!   
  
[This is followed by a lengthier shot of Red Lightning being forced   
against the cliff. Desperate times call for desperate measures; the   
Red Ranger whips out an owner's manual(its cover bearing the letters   
RV along with some Japanese text) and begins reading!]   
  
Red Ranger : Now, let me see, how do I kick this thing into Turbo?   
Lucky I got my manual. [pause] Got it! [pushes button]   
  
[Red Lightning's rear section pulls back to reveal the head of the   
Turbo Megazord. The head turns to the right and its eyes light up   
yellow.]   
  
Red Ranger : Whoa. [turning back] Hey, Montana!   
  
[There is a quick shot of the two vehicles, during which time it can   
be seen that Red Lightning has pulled ahead slightly.]   
  
Montana : [looking to his right] Yeah, what is it?   
Red Ranger's voice : Watch where you're going!   
Montana : [facing ahead again] WWAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!   
  
[Montana's vehicle smashes into a large rock in the road, causing an   
explosion. Red Lightning slips by unscathed, keeping pace with the   
four conjoined Zords on the road below.]   
  
Montana : [in dark vehicle] That wasn't funny!   
  
[The Megazord's head disappears as Red Lightning reverts back to its   
regular mode.]   
  
Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] Sure, it was. Huh-ha! [raises fist]   
  
[He suddenly drives Red Lightning off the edge of the cliff.]   
  
Red Ranger : Initiating Final Docking Sequence!   
  
[Red Lightning drops down and docks successfully into the back of   
Mountain Blaster. The Red Ranger now appears in the cockpit, in the   
middle front seat(Red Ranger : Uh!). The others start applauding.]   
  
Red Ranger : All right!   
Blue Ranger : [excitedly] All right, Alex, yes!   
Green Ranger : Yeah, great one, Alex.   
Yellow Ranger : [simultaneously] Whoo!   
Green Ranger : [pats the Red Ranger's shoulder] You're number one!   
[wags finger]   
Red Ranger : [making fist] Let's do it!   
  
[The five conjoined Zords zoom along the open road. Inside the   
cockpit, each Ranger brandishes his or her Turbo Key.]   
  
Rangers : Initiate Turbo Megazord!   
  
[The five of them insert their Keys into ignitions on the upper right   
of their respective control panels.]   
  
Red Ranger : [turning Key] Turbo Up!   
  
[His ignition lights(two red, curved panels) illuminate. The screen   
then splits into four triangles to show the other four ignitions.   
They all have different coloured lights as follows :   
  
Left triangle : Yellow and pink ignition lights   
Upper triangle : Red and blue ignition lights   
Right triangle : Green and yellow ignition lights   
Lower triangle : Blue and green ignition lights.]   
  
Other Rangers : [turning Keys] Turbo Up!   
  
[Their ignition lights illuminate.]   
  
[The Red Ranger takes hold of a steering wheel at the base of his   
control panel, also marked with a triangular yellow C emblem.]   
  
Red Ranger : Let's do it!   
  
[The top and bottom sections of the wheel retract into the side grips,   
leaving him holding two curved handles. He slams on the brake, again   
marked with the C logo, causing the brake lights on Desert Thunder   
and Dune Star to come on. A wheel, seemingly Dune Star's, is shown   
locking and the words "POWER VEHICLE" and "CR-1000" can be seen   
upon it.]   
  
[The sudden braking causes the Turbo Megazord to flip up into the air,   
sparks and dust flying in the process. There is a quick shot of the   
Rangers in the rising cockpit, viewed from the back. Red Lightning   
splits again, its front section becoming the Megazord's upper body   
and the rest folding down to form its head and back.]   
  
[As the Megazord continues rising into an upright position, the five   
headlights from Mountain Blaster's roof raise up to chest level. The   
Megazord's eyes glow, its headlight chestplate shines brightly, and   
with a few flashes of lightning the transformation is complete.]   
  
[This is too much for the already battered evil fleet. They retreat   
from the might of the Turbo Megazord, waving white flags.]   
  
Montana : [in dark vehicle] I'll give you this one, Power Rangers, but   
next time you're mine! [touches head] Oh, my aching noggin!   
  
[Focus on the departing vehicles for a brief moment and then cross   
to the Turbo Megazord cockpit. The Rangers stand up and begin to   
slap hands, the Red Ranger with the Blue and Green Rangers, the   
Pink and Yellow Rangers with each other.]   
  
Blue Ranger : Yeah!   
Red Ranger : Yeah!   
Blue Ranger : Yeah!   
Red Ranger : All right!   
Blue Ranger : Yes, cool!   
Pink Ranger : Yes!   
Blue Ranger : Yes!   
Green Ranger : Turbo Zords!   
Yellow Ranger : Yes!   
Green Ranger : Yeah!   
  
[Cross to an exterior shot of the Power Chamber. The Rangers teleport   
in holding their helmets. They approach Shirley and Brain, the former   
of whom is worriedly working a console.]   
  
Buster : Hey, what's the matter, Shirley?   
Shirley : [turns to face them] Ai-yi-yi!!!   
Daffy : Rubella has activated a device that has accelerated the   
closing of the wormhole. We must leave right away. Words   
can't express the gifts you have given me and the people   
of Earth. We will miss you dearly.   
  
[As Daffy gives his farewell speech, each of the Rangers are focused   
upon in turn; first Justin, who is putting forward a brave face; Fifi,   
who looks down at the floor; Plucky, who seems to have a lump in his   
throat; a saddened Babs; and finally Alexander, for whom this parting   
has the most meaning.]   
  
[Brain holds up his magical Key once more. Golden energy flows into   
Daffy's tube, enveloping the ancient sage and drawing his bright,   
shining essence out into the chamber. Further energy swirls around   
Shirley, who waves as he begins to disappear.]   
  
Shirley : [sadly] Goodbye, Rangers! I miss you already. Ai-yi-yi-yi-YI!   
[fading] ...yi-yi-yi...   
  
[Daffy and Shirley's essences rise up through the Power Chamber.]   
  
Plucky : [solemnly] Goodbye, Daffy.   
Fifi : Goodbye, Shirley.   
  
[Golden sparkles float down around the watching Rangers, who are shown   
in the following order : Plucky, Fifi, Alexander, Buster, Babs.]   
  
Babs : You'll always be in our hearts...   
  
[The last traces of golden energy fade as Daffy and Shirleys's essences   
(now tinged blue) are drawn away. An outer shot of the Power Chamber   
shows orange energy rising out of its tube and into the sky. Moments   
later, the two essences shoot along it.]   
  
[The Power Chamber monitor shows this orange energy stream entering   
the wormhole. The green beam from fish guy's device is still there,   
causing the portal to compress.]   
  
Buster : Look, they're in!   
  
[Fifi steps up next to Justin for a closer look at the monitor. As she   
does so, the Power Chamber Alarm goes off again.]   
  
Plucky : What's going on?   
Babs : It's Rubella's device.   
  
[She puts down her helmet and starts working a console.]   
  
Babs : The wormhole is collapsing!   
  
[This is followed by a quick shot of the closing wormhole on the   
monitor.]   
  
Fifi : What?!   
Alex. : [tensely] What if it closes on 'em?   
Brain : [grimly] Daffy, Shirley gone forever. Ooh..   
  
[Focus on four very worried Rangers; Alex, Plucky, Babs, Fifi. The   
Alarm continues to blare away...]   
  
[Elsewhere, Amphibitor is gleefully watching the wormhole sabotage on   
the monitor at the base of his device. All of a sudden two children   
stumble across the monster, and he turns to frighten them away. The   
brief scene closes with another shot of the active device.]   
  
[These last two images appear on the Power Chamber monitor, watched by   
the five Rangers and Lerigot.]   
  
Alex : We have to get that device.   
  
[The six of them turn towards the camera. Focus in on Babs.]   
  
Babs : [purposefully] Back to action!   
  
[The five Rangers(fully morphed again) arrive outside at the top of   
some stairs divided by a central hand-rail. Fish guy is at the   
bottom, facing up towards them.]   
  
Fish Guy : [sarcastically] Look who's here; the Jellybean Patrol!   
Can I -help- you?   
Green Ranger : [angrily] You can help yourself by going back to   
wherever you CAME from!   
Fish Guy : [brandishing over-sized knife and fork] Sorry. I always   
finish what I start!   
  
  
[Fish Guy rubs the knife-blade against his tongue.]   
  
Fish Guy : Yum-yum!   
  
  
Fish Guy : [leaping up towards Rangers] Snack-time!!!   
Red Ranger : Oh, man!   
  
[Fish Guy ploughs into his opponents, sending the Yellow Ranger   
reeling and knocking the Red Ranger down the stairs. Melee begins.]   
  
[Fish Guy swings his knife at the Pink Ranger, who flips away   
unharmed, and then chops at the Blue Ranger as the latter runs up to   
attempt a kick. Neither attack connects.]   
  
[The Green Ranger rolls past Fish Guy dodging an intended slash from   
his cutlery. Amphibitor then turns and chops at the Pink Ranger, who   
dodges a second time. Reacting quickly, the monster ducks a kick from   
the Yellow Ranger and retaliates with a fork-slash that knocks her   
off her feet.]   
  
[Seeing an advantage, the Red Ranger runs back up the stairs and kicks   
Fish Guy's knife-arm, taking the monster by surprise. He attempts a   
second kick, which is ducked, and enters defensive stance as the Blue   
and Yellow Rangers fall in behind him.]   
  
Red Ranger : Buster. Get that device.   
Blue Ranger : [makes fist] You got it! [hurries off-screen]   
  
[The Pink and Green Rangers restrain Fish Guy to prevent him from   
following. After a brief struggle, he throws off the Pink Ranger and   
delivers a kick to her mid-section. She flies back through the air,   
hits a metal door, and collapses to the ground.]   
  
[The Blue Ranger leaps to the bottom of the stairs, landing within   
reach of the wormhole-closing device. The Green, Red, and Yellow   
Rangers can be seen battling Fish Guy at the top.]   
  
Blue Ranger : [calling to others] Hold on, guys! I almost have it!   
[runs towards device]   
  
[Fish Guy stumbles from a kick delivered by the Red Ranger.]   
  
Fish Guy : [to the Blue Ranger] Oh, no you don't!   
  
[He zaps at the Blue Ranger with a pink zig-zagging blast from his   
knife.]   
  
Green Ranger : [warningly] Buster!   
  
[Too late; there is a sparking explosion and the Blue Ranger is thrown   
to the ground(Blue Ranger : Uh! Ah! Uh!).]   
  
Yellow Ranger : Buster!   
Fish Guy : Ha-ha-ha-HA-ha!   
Blue Ranger : [slowly and painfully] I've..got..to..uh!..get it..   
I...uh!...   
  
[The scene closes by focusing on the wormhole closing device.]   
  
[Cross down to the Subcraft, where Roddrick and Danforth are standing at a   
control panel. Rubella approaches and muscles her way between them.]   
  
Rubella : [impatiently] What is taking so long? [to Roddrick] Are the   
torpedoes loaded?   
Roddrick : One and two are ready to launch.   
Rubella : [to Danforth, pleased] Mmm, are you sure they're going to do   
what you -said- they're going to do?   
Danforth : [cheerfully] I always guarantee my work will work!   
Rubella : Good. [rubs hands in delight] Then, fire away. [faces Roddrick]   
Danforth : Do it, Roddrick!   
Roddrick : Firing one and two torpedoes, nowww!!!   
  
[He pushes the launch button(which lights up green) and the Subcraft   
fires its torpedoes. They blast through the lake, rise out of the   
water, and soar into the sky(three separate shots).]   
  
[Back at the battle, the Red Ranger is fighting Fish Guy. The Pink   
and Green Rangers are standing on the stairs below(Pink on the left   
side of the central railing and Green on the right). In a moment it   
will be seen that the Blue Ranger has recovered and is also on the   
left side of the railing. The Yellow Ranger is off-screen.]   
  
[The Red Ranger blocks Fish Guy's left arm(fork) but is then dealt   
a vicious knife-slash which knocks him down a few of the stairs.]   
  
Pink Ranger : Alex, you okay??   
  
[The Red Ranger gives her a quick nod. The Yellow Ranger(who is now   
revealed to have also been at the top of the stairs) runs down and   
flips over the central railing, joining the Green Ranger. The five   
of them are now standing in a rough V-formation with the Red Ranger   
in front.]   
  
Fish Guy : [taunting] You Rangers are good, but not good enough!   
  
[The torpedoes continue soaring through the air...]   
  
Fish Guy : Whaatt??   
  
[Fish Guy turns around and notices the approaching missiles.]   
  
Fish Guy : GO-OO!!!   
  
[As the torpedoes explode around him, the Rangers recoil from the   
impact.]   
  
Fish Guy : Yes!   
  
[Golden energy surges through the laughing monster, growing him to   
enormous size.]   
  
Fish Guy : [towering] OHHHH, YEAAHH!!!   
Red Ranger : Let's do it, guys!   
  
[The five Rangers turn their heads slightly to the left. They clench   
their right fists and then bring them up to their right ears, thumb   
and forefinger held apart.]   
  
Rangers : [throughout] We need Turbo Megazord power, now!   
  
[Cross now to an underground garage somewhere, marked by an overhead   
CARRANGER sign(in white letters) with four red lights underneath.   
Five storage bays can be seen, housing each of the Turbo Zords. Red   
Lightning and Wind Chaser are stored in two bays on the left, with   
Desert Thunder and Dune Star directly underneath. Mountain Blaster   
is to their right, in a high bay of its own. The lights on all five   
Zords come on.]   
  
[Up above, a multi-laned road(along with its overpass) slides open to   
reveal an underground access tunnel which the Turbo Zords will soon   
be using to reach the surface. Red Lightning(1) leads the way, with   
Mountain Blaster(2), Desert Thunder(3), and Dune Star(4) following   
after. Wind Chaser(5), although not shown, is presumably bringing   
up the rear. Each Zord dwarfs the regular city traffic.]   
  
[Once outside the city, the five Turbo Zords travel abreast. From left   
to right they go: Dune Star, Mountain Blaster, Red Lightning, Desert   
Thunder, Wind Chaser.]   
  
Red Ranger : [in Red Lightning] All right, guys, let's hit it!   
[activates something and accelerates]   
  
[Flash across each of the other Rangers in their cockpits: the Blue   
Ranger, the Green Ranger, the Yellow Ranger, and the Pink Ranger. The   
Zords then join together on the ground in a flawless and much faster   
version of the previous docking. Inside the cockpit, the Rangers once   
again bring out their Turbo Keys.]   
  
Rangers : Initiate Turbo Megazord!   
  
[They insert their Turbo Keys in their respective ignitions. The Red   
Ranger turns his Key, illuminating his red ignition lights.]   
  
Rangers' voices : Turbo Up!   
  
[The Red Ranger grabs his steering wheel, which again retracts into   
its hand-grips.]   
  
Red Ranger : It's Turbo time!   
  
[He slams on the brake and the locking wheel is shown again. The Turbo   
Megazord flips up and completes its transformation in the exact same   
way as before.]   
  
[Fish Guy has begun rampaging through the city, swinging his knife   
and fork and generally terrorising the residents. Between scenes he   
has subtly changed appearance; his eyes have turned orange/gold and   
he now has red eyelids where previously there were none. The sky is   
still blue in this shot.]   
  
[The Turbo Megazord comes burning along the open road at top speed,   
heading towards the city, saber held ready in its right hand. The   
sky above is now dark and cloudy.]   
  
[Focus briefly on the Rangers inside the cockpit. They remain silent,   
concentrating on the task at hand. Fish Guy is now facing towards   
the Megazord, laughing to himself. Night appears to have fallen in   
the city, too.]   
  
[This is followed by another shot of the speeding Megazord, one of the   
cockpit in which the Rangers are working to keep a steady course, a   
frontal shot of the approaching Megazord, and then a repeated side   
shot. Focus in on the Megazord's upper body and then cross to the   
cockpit.]   
  
Red Ranger : Turbo Megazord, Spin-out!   
  
[The Turbo Megazord begins whirling around at top speed, swinging its   
saber in a tornado attack. As it closes in on Fish Guy, there is a   
quick shot of the spinning cockpit. After repeatedly cutting through   
him, the Turbo Megazord thrusts out its saber and enters a crouched   
victory pose whilst the monster explodes in the background.]   
  
[Inside the cockpit, the Rangers celebrate their triumph.]   
  
Blue Ranger (Buster) : Yes!   
Red Ranger (Alex) : Yes!   
Pink Ranger (Fifi) : Yes! It worked.   
Red Ranger (Alex) : We did it again!   
Yellow Ranger (Babs) : Yes, all right!   
Green Ranger (Plucky) : Woohoo!   
  
[Underneath a purplish sky, the Turbo Megazord stands vigilant. Its   
eyes and chestplate headlights shine.]   
  
[Fish Guy's device shuts off, its monitor now showing Daffy and   
Shirley's energy stream entering the wormhole alone. The sky is again   
blue and cloudy in this shot, conflicting with the preceding scenes.]   
  
[The Power Chamber monitor shows Daffy and Shirley's essences heading   
into the wormhole, after which the orange stream vanishes. This has   
just been witnessed by the Rangers(who have removed their helmets)   
and Brain. Alarmed, Plucky questions the small wizard.]   
  
Plucky : What happened? Are they all right?   
Brain : They are hoommme. [murmurs] Goodbye, Power Rangers...   
  
[Brain transforms into spiralling golden energy and flies away.]   
  
Babs : He's gone!   
Fifi : [sadly] And so are Daffy and Shirley.   
  
[The focus shifts from Fifi and Alex, to Babs, Plucky, and finally to   
Buster, each Ranger a picture of despondency. No-one speaks.]   
  
[A short time later, Fifi turns away from Daffy's empty tube, towards   
Babs.]   
  
Babs : [kindly] Are you okay?   
Fifi : Yeah, I'm just gonna miss them.   
Babs : [softly] I know.   
Fifi : [sighs] And now we're all alone.   
  
[The solemn silence is suddenly broken by the sound of a brash, punk   
voice from across the room. As it speaks, the camera pans over to   
reveal the voice's owner; a new, identical-looking Shirley robot.]   
  
"Pinky" : Yo, yo, yo, whatcha talkin' about, "alone"? [indicates self]   
What am I, invisible?   
Babs : Shirley?!   
"Pinky" : Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's me all right; Shirley/Pinky 6, the latest   
and the greatest in a long line o' Shirley's and Pinky's!   
  
[As Pinky 6 speaks, Tanya and Kat wander over to take a closer look.   
Buster is already standing nearby. Alex and Plucky smile from across   
the room.]   
  
Pinky : [noticing Buster's scrutiny] Hey, kid, why don'tcha take a   
picture or something, it'll last -longer-!   
  
[A series of bright electrical flashes fill the Power Chamber, taking   
Pinky and the Rangers by surprise. The six of them form a circle in   
the middle of the room as follows: Pinky, Plucky, Fifi, Alex, Buster,   
Babs.]   
  
[A beam of white light rises in the centre of their circle, heralding   
the arrival of a mysterious, white-gowned woman. Her hair is long and   
dark, and a veil covers the lower half of her strangely familiar   
face.]   
  
Pinky: Yo! Welcome.   
Fifi : [awed] Who is she? [pause] She's beautiful.   
Pinky : She's Dimitria from the planet Inquirus. Makes a heck of an   
entrance, don't she? [goofy chuckle]   
Fifi : [to Dot] Do you know who we are?   
Dot : Do -you- know who you are?   
[her voice resonates but is also familiar]   
Alexander : Yeah; we're the Power Rangers.   
Dot : Is not who you are much more than the Power Rangers,Alex?   
  
[Alexander listens intently. Dot slowly turns on the spot, addressing   
each of them.]   
  
Dot : Are the questions you have, the reasons your faces have   
these expressions?   
Plucky : Well, Daffy told us he'd send someone to take his place,   
but, we really didn't know what to expect.   
Dimitria : Would you be surprised to learn that there are -many-   
unexpected events in your future, Rangers?   
  
[Alexander ponders this silently and turns towards Fifi, who appears rather   
uneasy. Just then Dot flies into the air, fading from sight.]   
  
Plucky : [awed] Wow.   
Buster : Huh?   
  
[Dot enters Daffy's empty tube and reappears inside; the Power   
Chamber apparently has a new residing mentor.]   
  
Dot : And now, are you surprised even more?   
  
[Cross to a shot of the Subcraft. A flying fish is flapping around the   
control room and Montana is trying to swat it with a blue swatter. He   
has resumed his normal appearance since the Zord battle.]   
  
Montana : [annoyed] I hate it when flying fish get into the Subcraft!   
  
[He continues swinging at the fish, which flies away again.]   
  
Montana : [frustrated] WE HAVE GOTTA GET THOSE SCREEN DOORS FIXED!   
  
[Montana sets off in hot pursuit, past Rubella, who turns with an angry   
sweep of her cloak.]   
  
Rubella : No! NO! She's here! Dot's HERE! [angry sigh]   
Montana : [piping up] What? You don't -like- this Dot?   
Rubella : [slowly turning to face him] If there's one person in this   
galaxy I can't -stand-, it's [sarcastic goody-goody voice]   
"Dot". Ugh!   
Montana : What'd she ever do to you? [points at Rubella]   
Rubella : [slowly, condescendingly] Well, she's the embodiment of   
Good, [indicates to the right with her hands] and I'm the   
embodiment of Evil... [indicates to the left]   
[angrily] You do the math!   
Montana : Okay! [starts counting on his fingers]   
  
[Rubella turns away, speaking menacingly.]   
  
Rubella : All right, Dot, this time it's personal. There's not   
enough room on this planet for both of us.   
Montana : [scratches head] I give up!   
Rubella : [completely ignoring him] It looks like -you'll- have to be   
eliminated. [folds arms with a tight smile]   
  
[Montana nods agreement. Just then the flying fish lands on Rubella's   
head. He eyes it(Montana : Oh!!) and advances upon her, swatter at the   
ready...and the rest is left to the imagination.]   
  
[End of episode.]   
  
Bloopers :  
Scene : The Juice Bar. Featuring Plucky, Fifi, and Babs.   
1) Babs : Hey, did you find out about your student steaching job?   
2) A brief pause.   
3) Plucky : [amused] What?   
4) Fifi : As a matter of fact, I'm "student teaching".   
5) Voice : Cut!   
6) Plucky : Tudent! Tudent!   
7) Fifi : She-   
  
Scene : The Power Chamber. Featuring Fifi.   
  
8) Fifi brushes her forehead and kisses at the camera.   
9) Fifi : [laughing] Oh, I'm just kidding!   
10) Voice : Rolling!   
  
Scene : The Subcraft. Featuring Montana and Danforth.   
  
11) Montana : I can't deal with this much blubber on the set.   
[sketches a salute] See ya! [awkwardly jogs away]   
12) Danforth : What -now-?   
14) Montana : [grumbling] Oh, somebody get me some new legs!   
  
Scene : The Juice Bar. Featuring Fifi(wearing her graduation gown).   
  
15) Fifi finger-brushes her teeth.   
16) Voice : Do you want that on film, Fifi?   
17) Fifi : No. 


End file.
